Troubles
by Jenicca
Summary: The Cullen family gets some new members... Things aren't always what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**_Character (OC) ID- _**

**_Melrose- A new member of the Cullen family_**

**_Jenicca- I can't give it away..._**

**Chapter 1- Welcome to the Jungle**

The Cullens were in their peaceful home in Washington, glad that they were out of the isolated and unpleasant wasteland some called Alaska. They all sat in the living room, playing various board games while the others watched TV.

Melrose smiled. She was so thankful to have found this coven, no- this _family_ that was generous enough to take care of her, though they had no idea about her mysterious past.

All of the sudden, they heard a sharp knock at the door.

"It's another vampire. I'll answer it." said Carlisle, walking towards the door at human pace.

He opened it cautiously, feeling instantly foolish when he saw who was on the other side.

The person standing there was a female vampire, with bright reddish-purple hair and striking blue eyes. She was amazingly beautiful, with an interesting smile and perfect features.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you, but you see, my own coven disowned me, and I was wondering if, you'd, well… Consider letting me join yours. I'm Jenicca." She said, the sweetness and longing in her honey-like voice unmistakable.

"I am Carlisle. And this is Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Japser, Alice, and Edward. How did you know we were here?" he asked, though immediately taken by her charm.

"I heard it from some others in the area. If you don't want me here I completely understand, I'll just be on my way." Jenicca said, turning to leave the house.

"No. Stay. We will just have to work out a few details." Carlisle told her politely.

"Thank you so much. You won't regret it for a minute." Jenicca said, smiling.

Much to everyone's surprise, she must have thought they'd say yes, because she'd already brought all her things here, and wanted to know which room she could have.

"You can have the room upstairs next to Jasper's, dear." Esme said cheerfully, obviously happy to have a new "family member".

"Thank you! Now, which one is Jasper?" asked Jenicca.

"I am." Jasper said, stepping forward.

Immediately, his eyes flew wide open. There was something about this woman (and he was not entirely sure what it was) that pulled him to her. It was as if something was going on in his head- like magnetism. And she smelled so _good_. It was definitely her blood, but not as though it was food. It made him dizzy.

Suddenly, Jenicca felt uneasy. She was an energy-draining vampire as well as a blood drinker, but never in her whole life had she sensed such an appealing energy as his. It was exhilarating, and she closed her eyes as they rolled back in her head. She clenched her fists and did her best to smile.

She took her things upstairs, still a bit lightheaded, and thought about Jasper. She had only ever wanted a human's energy, though she knew she could consume a vampire's as well. She wanted and needed his energy. And a way to take Melrose back to the Vulturi. Jenicca contemplated this whilst unpacking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Setting Boundaries**

Melrose had recently joined the coven, as well. She had instantly become good friends with Emmett, due to his likeable and highly entertaining personality. Sadly, his mate, Rosalie, was overprotective of him and did not approve of Melrose. Sure, Emmett was great to have around, but she had never wanted him, not in that way.

Rosalie had obviously taken a liking to Jenicca. The two were nearly equal in beauty, and in vanity. And of course, Jenicca managed to be the ideal friend for Rosalie, as she was for almost everyone else.

In fact, the two girls were such good friends that Rosalie had somehow led the conversation to Melrose and the problems she had with her.

"She's all over Emmett! Every time I look at her I swear, the two are laughing and talking!" Rosalie almost shrieked.

"Rose, there's no competition. I mean, you have_ so _much more to offer then _her_. I mean, have you looked in the mirror lately?" Jenicca said, putting her pale hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Well, you _are_ right." Rosalie laughed, giving her radiant smile a flash.

"I am right. You're beautiful with an edge. Trust me, I know looks. And people." Jenicca told her, supportive and honest.

"Well, I'll be in the garage if you need me, Melrose. I forgot I have to go fix the car." said Rosalie.

"You didn't mention that before. Why all of a sudden?" Jenicca asked.

Rosalie smirked.

"Emmett likes it when I work on cars."

The next few days were harder than expected for Jenicca- and Jasper. She kept getting that odd feeling, and she knew he did, too. She needed his energy.

Jasper looked at Jenicca, his gray eyes fixed upon her, trying to read her emotions. He felt a mixture of different things_; happiness_, _regret, annoyance, confusion_…

She looked at him.

_Lust._

His stomach jerked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Misery Business**

Jenicca walked up to Jasper, calm and catlike.

"So I hear you can read emotions." she said, looking him over before smiling.

"Yes. I can. Look, about the other day-"

She smiled, and Jasper 's face flushed, something he normally didn't do.

"Look, Jazz- Oh, sorry-_ Jasper_."

Jasper recoiled at the sudden mention of Alice's nickname for him. But he liked it when Jenicca said it. It sounded different, better. Her hand touched his, and Jasper swallowed as he thought of how this was going to end.

Without thinking, he put a hand on her hip.

She took another step closer and whispered in his ear.

"Oh, Jazzy." she purred.

Her lips brushed against his ear, and in a second she had him pinned on his bed.

"Jenicca" he tried to say, "I don't think we should-"

"Yes you do… And you don't want her, that Alice girl, do you? You love me now, don't you, Jasper?"

He hesitated, but that was before she kissed him and bit the side of his lip, her sweet vampire venom dripping into his mouth.

"…Yes.." he moaned.

"That's what I wanted to hear." she whispered in his ear, her voice sweet as honey.

Jenicca loved this, she loved his energy. Jasper smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"You like me, don't you Jazzy?" she laughed.

Downstairs, Alice had a vision. She wasn't quite sure what it was at first, but then she could see it was Jasper and Jenicca. But it was very unspecific. Worried, she went upstairs to see them.

Alice looked through the crack of the door, and saw the two of them sitting on the edge of Jasper's bed, talking.

"You are so lucky to have Alice. She's a really great person." She heard Jenicca said.

"Yeah. She is."

Alice smiled, knowing that Jasper had a friend he could talk to. She skipped downstairs to play twister with Melrose, thinking only happy thoughts and humming to herself.

"That was close. You'd better be happy I thought of that so fast." Jenicca laughed, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah." Jasper mumbled, thinking of Alice.

Jasper loved Alice, and he wondered how this happened so fast. But he looked at Jenicca- she was beautiful, yes. More than Alice.

"I'm gonna go hunt now. Goodnight, Jazzy." she said quietly.

Jenicca waved, leaving the room, her long red-purple hair dancing behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Cause and Effect**

Alice loved Jasper, and normally they'd be taking a walk through Port Angeles, and she'd tell him all the things she wanted to see, and all the places she wanted to go. But today, Alice was sitting on the floor, playing chess with Edward. She was winning, of course.

"Could you just tell me who wins and be done with it?" he asked her playfully.

"No! Then it wouldn't be fun." she laughed, though she was far from laughing on the inside.

Jasper was never there anymore. He never wanted to listen to her talk or spend time with her. He had always been distant, but now it was extremely apparent.

"Checkmate." Alice said dully.

"You don't seem so excited. Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Yes…I'm…I'm fine, Edward. Really."

"If you say so."

Alice walked into the basement, and found Emmett, Melrose, Carlisle and Esme playing video games. She sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Emmett.

"What's up, Alice? You don't look so good." Emmett said.

"I know. But could you stop telling me?" Alice asked, hugging her knees to her chest.

She didn't know how to fix something when she didn't know what the problem was. She turned her head to look at Melrose. She wasn't so bad, but she was a bit of a burden to the family. An extra person to hide from the world. Alice frowned as Melrose moved to sit closer to Emmett. Maybe Rosalie was right- maybe Melrose did have a thing for Emmett. Alice's mind lingered on this subject for a while, to stop her thinking of Jasper. Where was he, anyway?

Melrose smiled at Emmett. She thought of the Vulturi. Should she tell her new family about her past? Her present? Possible future? No, they wouldn't listen. They'd kick her out before she could finish. She didn't want to ruin what she had with the Cullens. Or one of them.

She knew Rosalie wanted to keep Emmett from herself. And Melrose was fine with that- because Emmett was the perfect older brother for her, and not her mate. And Jenicca, she knew Jenicca hated her. Carlisle was cautious, but Esme seemed to like her at least a little bit. Jasper she avoided, and she wasn't the kind of girl that Alice would like to hang out with. Edward disliked her as well.

Alice trudged upstairs, dragging her feet and walking at a pace slower than a human's. Her lower lip trembled when she caught sight of Jasper. He was bent over the sink, looking like he was going to be sick. He was shirtless, sweating and shivering. Alice gasped. Something was definitely wrong.

"J-Jasper?" she asked, her voice almost cracking as she spoke.

"Alice. Leave me alone." he growled, though Alice found weakness in his voice.

"Jasper, please tell me. What is wrong? Should I get Carlisle? You look…." she searched for the right word, but this was beyond her, and she could tell.

Energy, Jasper thought. He knew Jenicca drained energy. But he had no idea it would affect him, a vampire, like this.

"No. Don't get Carlisle, promise you won't tell him. Alice, please." he almost begged.

"Don't worry, Jazz. I won't tell…I just want to know…" she whimpered, her petite hand tracing the scars on his back.

"Alice stop!" he yelled at her.

Alice jumped back, obviously stunned and hurt by his tone.

"Just..Leave me." he said quietly.

Alice ran upstairs, covering her face with her hands, unable to hide her tears.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jasper…" Jenicca whispered, stroking Jasper's face with the back of her hand.

He turned away, and lost himself in his pain. He wished he could start all over again, but he was addicted to her. She wrapped her arms around him, and he breathed in her scent.

He needed Jenicca, but he hated that he needed her. He felt her soft hands on his back, and he shivered. Suddenly, she bit down on his neck with anger-driven force, as she would if she were hunting. Jasper let out a sound of pain, and drew back.

"That's what you get for almost giving in to her." she said, her tone harsh, yet still her same musical voice that he craved.

"I'm…sorry." he managed, kissing her.

"Mmmm. I think I can forgive you. Jazzy."

Melrose knew. She knew what Jenicca was and why she was here. She was one of the Vulturi, and she had come to take her back. She had been watching Jenicca for a while, and she knew about her and Jasper. But how could she tell the Cullens without exposing herself?

"Carlisle. I need to tell you something." she said, though refusing to look Carlisle in the eyes.

"Yes, what is it, Melrose? I'm very busy."

"Carlisle- it's Jenicca. I think she might not be here to join your coven. I think she's…not one of us." Melrose said, trying to sound convincing.

"Melrose, how could you think that? She's a very nice girl, and we all respect her."

"Some of us more than others." she thought, but she couldn't say it. Not to Carlisle.

"Well, I'll just go then. Sorry to interrupt you." she said quickly, with the sudden notion to see Alice.

"Hello, Melrose." Alice said, before Melrose even saw her.

"Alice, can I talk to you? Please?" Melrose asked, sounding a little too desperate.

"If it's about how I've been acting lately-"

"It's not. Just hear me out."

"Ok. What do you want?"

"Alice, I think Jasper is…cheating on you. With Jenicca." she said slowly.

Suddenly, much to Melrose's surprise, Alice burst into tears.

"I knew it!" she sobbed. "But I trusted him…And he…"

Watching Alice made Melrose want to cry, too.

"I d-don't want to see h-him..." Alice managed through a series of choking sobs.

"Alice, it's ok…" Melrose tried, but Alice had already stood up.

"I want to talk to her."

"Alice, don't-" Melrose started, but Alice was already upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Confrontations **

"Hi Alice! Oh, what's wrong?" asked Jenicca, with an expression of concern.

"Not what- who. I. Want. You. Out." Alice said through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Jenicca asked sweetly.

"You- and Jasper." Alice said.

Jenicca's expression turned from sweet to furious. She grabbed a fistful of what she was putting in her drawer; red see-through lace lingerie. Alice cringed.

"He is quite the catch, isn't he Alice?" Jenicca said bitterly.

"Whore." muttered Alice, tears stinging at her eyes.

"Is that what I am? Or does he love me?" Jenicca asked, the expression on her stunning face unreadable.

Alice's knees felt weak, and before she knew it, she was sitting on the floor, crying.

"What's the matter, Alice?" Jenicca said, continuing to mock her. "Did you love him?"

Alice continued to cry. She tried to say something, to protest, but she knew it was hopeless.

"Don't worry, Alice. You're a pretty girl- I'm sure _someone_ will want you. Just not Jazzy." Jenicca said sweetly.

This was too much for Alice. Suddenly, she was on her feet.

"_Jazzy?!_" she screamed, shaking with anger. "How dare you call him that! He's-he's… mine!"

"Not anymore, honey. But if it bothers you so much, I'll let him go- for you. I'm done with him for now. But watch him come crawling back…" said Jenicca, smiling a bitter smile.

Alice ran out of the room, and into her own, sitting in the corner crying. Cautiously, she went to see Jasper.

"Jasper. I know about you and Jenicca. She says she's….done with you. Jasper, I…love you." she whispered, her voice shaking.

"Alice…I…I can't. It…she… I don't want her to hurt you." he said quietly, the seriousness in his voice more than apparent.

"I believe you Jasper. It's ok, it's over. I never want to let you go again. Ever." she told him in her small voice, hugging him.

Jasper looked towards the hallway, only to see a flash of red hair. He knew she was watching him- she always was.

Then he saw her, at the top of the stairs. She snarled, though Alice couldn't hear it. And Jasper could see that her eyes were black with hunger.

Jasper looked at Alice, knowing they didn't have much time. He didn't care what Jenicca did to him. He kissed the top of Alice's head, and let one solitary tear fall down his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Family

"C'mon, Jasper, let's take a walk." Alice said calmly, though still on the verge of tears.

Jasper nodded his head, and the two walked hand-in-hand into the forest.

Upstairs, Jenicca was looking in the mirror at herself. She laughed to herself, knowing that he would come back before long.

Alice and Jasper's walk lasted about half an hour. Neither spoke, but they seemed to be enjoying each other's presence, for what it was worth. They came in through the kitchen on a tree branch, only to find Edward there with his human girlfriend, Bella.

"Hi Bella!" Alice greeted her, welcoming her with a one-armed hug.

"Alice, what're you-" Edward started.

"It's ok, Edward. Bella and I are going to be great friends." she said happily.

Alice thought Bella looked (and smelled) nice. She seemed to be a good person for Edward. Well, she'd better be, if she was going to be a part of the family now. At least Bella wouldn't bring them any more pain than they already had to deal with.

She could see that Jasper was having trouble dealing with the scent of Bella's blood.

"It's ok, Jasper. You won't hurt her." Alice said softly.

The sound of her voice seemed to have a calming effect on Jasper, and he took a step back and turned to walk down the hallway.

During this time, Melrose had been waiting outside the kitchen to talk to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, could I speak to the entire family at once. With the exception of Edward, of course." she asked.

"Yes, of course, Melrose."

Within a few minutes, the whole family was sitting in the living room.

" There's something I need to tell you guys." Melrose said, her voice quivering. "Jenicca is one of the Vulturi."

Immediately, everyone stood up, all closing in on Jenicca.

"Wait! I'm not as dangerous as her!" Jenicca said frantically. "She's part witch!"

Now the Cullens were confused about who to turn on. Each one of the girls was equally dangerous.

"You have to understand… They bit me… I had no choice… I don't want to be a monster!" Jenicca cried, as Esme ran up to hug her.

"Oh, sweetie, we'll keep you here. Hush, it's ok…" Esme whispered to her.

Jenicca nodded her head, and continued to cry into Esme's shoulder, her acting extremely convincing.

Melrose couldn't have looked more furious.

After a few more minutes of comforting Jenicca and evil looks towards Melrose (who was to be questioned later by Carlisle), the room was clear except for Jasper and Jenicca.

"I'll deal with you later, Jazzy." she said darkly, letting her fingernails run lightly down his back.

Jasper shivered.

God, he hated her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Sweet Revenge

Jasper didn't miss Jenicca- he needed her. Her scent, her voice, her taste- it was like a drug to him. He craved her. He wanted her back. So he went upstairs to present his case.

He found her, sitting in her room. She was wearing black high-heeled shoes, a miniskirt, and a red halter top. Not to mention her fingernails were painted a bright red.

Yes, she'd definitely been expecting him.

"Jenicca…I want you back." he said quietly, though he wasn't sure why.

"Is that how you say it?" she asked him, a slight smile appearing on her face.

"I need you back." he said, even quieter than before.

"I want you to beg for me, Jazzy." she said, giving him one excruciating bite on the neck. "I said beg!"

Then, Jasper begged.

She kneeled on top of him, and he inhaled her exquisite scent.

"Good boy…" she said seductively, venom still present on her lips.

Jasper could do nothing but stare at her- Jenicca was something you didn't get used to.

"Now, I'll reward you. If you promise to be good. Do you promise, Jazzy?" she asked him, though he knew she knew his answer.

"I promise…" he managed, though he found that he had a hard time talking when she was around.

"Do you, Jasper? Or are you just going to leave me again? And you won't want to leave me…. Not after this." she laughed.

About two hours later, Jasper walked into his room, before collapsing on the floor, his energy drained.

He looked sickly, even for a vampire. His eyes were a faded version of their normal color, and so was his skin. But he couldn't complain- after all, he let her do this. He needed her, and he was willing to pay the price.

He lie there on the floor, in agony, and looked at all the scars on his body. He noticed a few that not been there before, and even some that were still healing.

Jenicca, he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Cullen family had decided to watch _WALL-E _downstairs, with the exception of Jasper and Jenicca, who were upstairs.

"Oh, Jazzy." Jenicca whispered in his ear, whilst sliding her pale arms down his chest.

In a second she was ton top of him, working at his belt buckle. Jasper groaned in satisfaction and pain, as her red fingernails scraped his back, leaving yet more scars.

"Does it hurt you Jazzy?" she asked him, pulling herself closer.

She let her fingernails scrape his back one more time before he let out a sound of pain.

She smiled.

"Good."

Jasper loved this, he loved Jenicca. He wouldn't trade this for anything in the world- not even Alice.

Suddenly, she threw him off of her with such force and intensity that he nearly broke the wall behind him.

"Jasper," she hissed, suddenly looking worried. "Alice is coming."

Jasper left her room, leaving as quickly as possible to get to his own.

In a few seconds, Alice opened the door.

"Jenicca- I had a vision, and apparently you want to talk to me." she said, keeping her tone mild.

"Yes, Alice. I wanted to…apologize for my behavior. It was…not right for me to do what I did, and I should've thought more about you and Jasper." she muttered, her voice simply dripping with fake honesty.

"I can forgive you, Jenicca. I should've talked to you before I got mad. Thanks for apologizing." Alice said, getting up to leave.

"Oh, and Alice, by the way- you're a really great friend."

Jasper put on his shirt, feeling the fabric brush against his raw skin. He closed his eyes in pain, trying to focus on something other than the open wounds on his back.

Alice knocked on the door softly, before coming in.

"Hi, Jasper." she said calmly, before coming to sit down next to him on his bed.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and began to slide it down his back. Jasper twitched slightly away from her touch, trying his best to keep it unnoticed.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" Alice said, her innocent eyes looking into his.

"Nothing, I'm fine." he snapped.

Alice was concerned, so she lifted up his shirt, and saw the new scars twisted with the old ones, creating a hideous pattern on his back.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" asked Alice, her voice weak.

Jasper wanted to tell her what had happened, to stop lying, but he knew he couldn't.

"I don't know…I'm just…confused, Alice. I'm sorry." he said, as though that were the truth.

He held her close, and could feel the sympathy coming from her. Jasper's hands trembled with regret. And as he kissed her forehead, he wanted to kill himself- so he smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jasper was sitting in the basement, playing video games, when he heard someone come down the stairs. Instinctively, he looked over to see who it was. Emmett.

"Hey, Jasper, you want to go hunting?" he asked, walking over.

"Right now?" asked Jasper, not turning his eyes away from the screen.

"Yah. Oh, and, uh, by the way-" he snatched the game controller out of Jasper's hands. "You suck crap at this game."

Emmett finished the game. And won, obviously.

Within a few minutes, the brothers were already gone.

Jenicca came downstairs about an hour later, looking beautiful, as always. Rosalie, looking just as beautiful, was already sitting on the couch, legs crossed, watching TV.

"Where's Jasper?" asked Jenicca, trying to sound casual.

Rosalie sighed.

"Jasper went on some big hunting trip or whatever with Em. They could be gone for a while." Explain, grabbing some nail polish off the coffee table and beginning to paint her nails.

Jenicca frowned, wondering how long 'a while' would be.

"Oh, ok. I'll be upstairs." Jenicca said, walking upstairs with a bit more speed than necessary.

In the basement, Alice was talking to Melrose.

"Alice, I've noticed that Jasper and Jenicca have been spending…well, a lot of time together." Melrose said.

"Well," said Alice, clearly annoyed, "I've asked Jenicca to keep an eye on him for me."

"What?!" exclaimed Melrose in disbelief. "But- why would you- she-"

"Melrose, shut up. No one wants you here, anyway. Even Emmett doesn't talk to you anymore" Alice told her harshly.

Melrose bit her lip, tears stinging her eyes.

"Fine." she snapped, and ran up the stairs.

About a week had passed, and Jenicca had a thirst for energy. She needed Jasper, and couldn't stand that he was gone. Her eyes were no longer blue, but an endless black. There was no way to express how much she wanted him now.

But there was one good thing.

Melrose was back with the Vulturi. She had completed her mission. But she would need the energy to make it back to the Vulturi.

She considered her options.

She could leave now, but she may run out of energy along the way. She could drain a human's energy, but if the Cullens found out they wouldn't trust her anymore.

Jasper was going to be gone for another week- and she knew she wouldn't have that long.

She decided she would make her way back to the Vulturi, one way or another. So she grabbed a few things, and left.

Melrose was in Italy, and had at last returned to the coven she was running away from. As she was walking in, someone caught her eye- Felix; her former lover. Oh yes, this would be quite the homecoming.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

Jenicca came proudly to the Vulturi, knowing that she had done what she was supposed to, completed her mission, and she knew she'd be rewarded with all the humans and blood she wanted.

"I am very pleased with you, Jenicca. You've retrieved our little pet, Melrose." one of the leaders of the Vulturi told her.

"Yes. My reward?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, Melrose has told us that she refuses to stay unless you leave. So, if you will see yourself out…"

"_What?!_" she screamed, her eyes wide. "No! You cannot just _send me away_!"

"I'm sorry, Jenicca. You are dismissed."

Outraged, Jenicca ran. She did not know where or what she was running to, only that she wanted to run. Tears burned at her bright blue eyes- everything she had ever worked for, lost. She stumbled, falling onto the ground, trembling. She cried softly until her eyes hurt, and she bit her lip, trying to stifle the sound.

"What did you get yourself into this time, Jen?" came a voice from somewhere behind her.

Jenicca turned around, only to see a beautiful, tall, and graceful redhead.

"Victoria!" she said, laughing through her tears.

"Jenicca!" her friend laughed back.

"I haven't seen you since, well…" Jenicca began.

"What- since you ditched me for the Vulturi? It's alright, I've got someone now. But, anyway- what happened to you?" Victoria asked. She spoke in a flurry, her words flowing with excitement.

"I…was dismissed from the Vulturi. It's…a long story. I've been staying in Washington for a while, and-"

"Washington? Well, I'm a nomad now, so I wander, and we were just headed towards that area… I could take you back."

"Victoria, that's really not necessary. I don't…want to go back. I was pretending to join this coven- they don't feed on humans, just animals. But, see, now there's this human called Bella and they're acting like she's one of them. But there's also this one called Jasper- and I- well, I sort of-" she said swiftly.

"Hey- my coven could take care of that. You know, if you want." Victoria said with a slight smile.

"Well, if I'm not loyal to the Vulturi, I guess I won't have to play by rules anymore." Laughed Jenicca.

"So…?"

"Well, Vicky, looks like we're going to Washington."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

Back at the Cullens, there was a knock on the door. Esme got up and answered.

She smiled pleasantly when she saw who it was.

"Jenicca!" she exclaimed, hugging her.

Jenicca did her best to look happy.

"Yes, I'm back. So, um, where's Jasper? I want to say hi." she said, trying to keep her patience.

"He should be in his room. See you later, dear." Esme said, waving.

Jasper was in his room, reading a book, when he heard a knock at his door. His muscles tensed when he smelled who it was- Jenicca.

He walked slowly to the door and opened it, though every ounce of his existence told him not to.

"Hey there." Jenicca said, leaning against the door.

Jasper was speechless. She looked stunning, as though he was seeing her for the first time. Her eyes shone black with hunger, and she licked her lips when she looked at him. Her hands immediately went to his collar, undoing the buttons and getting frustrated with them before tearing off his shirt completely.

Jasper could smell her, and she was absolutely intoxicating, especially when she was hungry.

"Jazzy," she said through gritted teeth, "You left me helpless. Don't you get it? I need you. But if I have to teach you a lesson first, then so be it."

And with that, she reached into the bag she had been carrying and pulled out a whip. At first, Jasper was puzzled- a whip couldn't hurt him. But then he recognized it. It had belonged to Maria.

"Jenicca, where-"

"I picked it up in Texas. Let's just say I know where to find things…" she said, smiling at him.

She picked up the whip, and gripped it tightly before beating it down repeatedly upon Jasper's back.

He cried out in blinding pain as he watched her laugh. He lay there, struggling to maintain consciousness as Jenicca whipped him relentlessly with a whip once used to train newborn vampires.

She sat on top of him now, his back facing her. She took her fingernails and dug them into his wounds, only deepening them further and worsening the pain. Only then did she take off her shirt and skirt, revealing her red lingerie. Jasper, though in excruciating pain, could do nothing but stare at her open-mouthed.

"Jazzy… Do you like this? Or am I over-doing it a little?" she asked, leaning forward to kiss him, biting him a little. Nothing painful- not yet.

It was then that she grabbed the whip once more, hitting him with it all over, before biting and scratching him just as much.

Jasper moaned in pain, his body aching horribly. If he could bleed, the whole room would be red by now.

Jenicca came around to the other side of the bed, and kissed Jasper's forehead.

In a flash, she was gone, and Jasper lay there in the dark.

She had gotten what she wanted, like she always did.

Like he always let her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

The next day, Jenicca was out early in the morning. She was supposed to have gone hunting with the others, but she had stayed so that she could meet up with Victoria. They were going to discuss their plans of getting rid of the human girl.

It took Jenicca a while to catch the scent of any other vampires, until finally she was approached by a vampire Victoria had identified earlier as Laurent.

"Hello. I am Laurent. Victoria has been expecting you. However, if you don't mind waiting for her a moment- you see, she was being disrespectful to our coven leader, James, and he doesn't have much patience." he told her, speaking in a hushed tone.

"Forgive my ignorance, but- Isn't James her mate?" Jenicca asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but…It's complicated. Please, wait here." he said, walking into the forest.

Silently, Jenicca followed him. She was curious to see what was going on. Her eyes widened when she heard screams- Victoria's screams.

"James- James, please!" she heard Victoria cry, followed by more pleading.

Jenicca peered through the trees, and saw what she wished she hadn't.

"Shut up, bitch! I told you, I'm in charge." James yelled at her before leaning close to her face, his voice turning into a whisper. "So you just need to shut your pretty little mouth, and do what I say."

Victoria nodded, her lower lip trembling. James leaned forward even more and bit her jaw. Victoria screamed multiple times, her mouth remaining opened, while her body convulsed with the pain James was inflicting on her. She lay there wailing, and making animalistic sounds of pain.

Jenicca was shocked to see her friend be treated this way. Victoria had never seemed so vulnerable. Jenicca ran back to where she was supposed to be waiting.

Victoria got up and stumbled a few feet away from James, frantically trying to put on her clothes.

"I'd move faster, someone's waiting for you." James said harshly, kicking her in the back, causing her to whimper and fall.

"J-James… I'm s-sorry… please….stop." she said, her voice breaking.

"Fine- but only 'cause there's visitors. Consider yourself lucky, bitch." he said icily.

Victoria finished putting on her clothing, and went out to see Jenicca.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, Jen." Victoria said, putting on a fake smile.

"Let's discuss plans."


End file.
